supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben and Toad's Contest: The Melter
Ben and Toad's Contest: The Melter is a video game that took in many places in the world and the Arm Melter event took place in Belleville, Ontario with many people there. The game was released on January 12, 2013, the day Kirstie Alley celebrates 62, Brooke Burke gets mad with the judges and Koto Okubo dies. The event was on December 8, 2012, which was only 16 days away from the big 115 years, 19 days away from the biggest oldest man ever, and it was Nicki Minaj's birthday at the event. The game starts in Japan, with Jiroemon Kimura being the starting player, while Koto Okubo must be unlocked in Kanagawa, Brooke Burke can be unlocked in Osaka, Kristi Yamaguchi can be unlocked and Priscilla Presley can be unlocked in Kyotango. They were changed on January 12, 2013 and changed again at the 2013 ABC Supply Wisconsin 250. The formats have been changed multiple times due to the deaths of other characters playable. With the game a different format after Kimura died, Tomoka Takeuchi now leads a change with supercentenarians not allowed to be in the game. Days after Juan Pablo Montoya won the 2015 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg, Okawa died and the format was changed again. Jeralean Talley died days after Josef Newgarden won the Honda Indy Toronto; the format of the game was changed again. The death of Jules Bianchi caused the format to change again. Songs *Gotta Catch 'Em All *Ben and Toad's Contest Theme Song (Season 1) *Ben and Toad's Contest Theme Song (Season 2) Characters All 42 contestants on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest are starting characters. Some of the characters can be unlocked by doing various BATC stuff. Starting Characters All characters begin their story at the Ben and Toad's Contest headquarters at Indianapolis Motor Speedway in Speedway, Indiana. *Adam Carolla *Akito Watabe *Allen Ford *Apolo Anton Ohno *Benjamin Karl *Drake *Drew Lachey *Evan Cundal *Evgeni Plushenko *Gilles Marini *Hélio Castroneves *Joey Fatone *Viktor Ahn *Toad *Toadette *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Kitty Katswell *Empress Tasha *Dudley Puppy *Akiko Suzuki *Bristol Palin *Kitty Katswell *Tomoka Takeuchi *Justyna Kowalczyk *Ina Meschik *Vita Semerenko *Nicky Sapera *Ana Ivanovic *Jelena Jankovic *Victoria Azarenka *Novak Djokovic *Roger Federer *Rafael Nadal *Na Li Unlockable Characters All the other characters can be unlocked at Iowa Speedway and any other track in the United States. *Eugenie Bouchard *Magdalena Rybarikova *Anastasia Pavyluchenkova *Birdo *Yoshi *Mad Scientist Tasha *Empress Tasha *Leafeon *Froslass *Galvantula *Volcarona *Olga Fatkulina *Vladimir Grigorev *Lee Sang-Hwa *Kana Nishino *Namie Amuro *Ayumi Hamasaki Trivia *All other members must be unlocked. *Every Pokemon introduced after the game's release is always added in the updates of the game. *Kitty Katswell is playable in the game, and can be host for season 1 for a bit. *This game was changed multiple times, mostly due to the supercentenarian deaths. *Sylveon didn't exist by the time the game out, so it was added on June 12, 2013. Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Video Games